condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Leland Vanhorn
Leland Vanhorn Leland Vanhorn (aka Serial Killer X) is a fictional character and one of the main antagonists of the video game Condemned: Criminal Origins and its sequel, Condemned 2: Bloodshot. Leland is the nephew of Malcolm Vanhorn and the main enemy of Ethan Thomas. His first appearance in the game misleads audiences to believe that he is a serial killer known as "The Match Maker" when he assaults Ethan Thomas, the game's protagonist, at a crime scene left by the Match Maker. However, if the player (who is in control of Ethan Thomas) looks carefully when the so called "Match Maker" is pointing Ethan's very own gun at him, the player would see that he is not missing his right index finger. Earlier on in the level, the player is informed that the Match Maker is missing the index finger of his right hand. SKX was often seen with the dark creatures Early life Little, if any, background information is given about Serial Killer X (SKX). All that is given about his background is what his uncle, Malcolm Vanhorn, says to Ethan. Malcolm once said that Leland was "a good boy" but that he was "not as strong" as him. This is referring to him being unable to fight off the evil, somewhat paranormal, urges relating to the dilapidated section of Metro City. Obsession Much like the rest of those who had succumbed to the paranormal effects of staying in the dark part of the city, Leland began to grow increasingly violent and aggressive, exhibiting violence whenever he could. He resolves to find a "positive" outlet for his violent aggression: taking it out on the large number of serial killers who terrorized the city. He soon found that the best way to locate them was to follow the investigator of all their cases, Ethan Thomas. He kept a watchful eye on Ethan and learned everything he needed to about the serial killers. Once obtaining crucial information such as the killers' whereabouts and motive, Leland would head to their location and kill them using the same modus operandis as the serial killers used on their victims. For instance, the Match Maker's M.O. was that his victims were female and were left at a crime scene with a male mannequin whose face was slightly disfigured. When Leland caught up with the Match Maker, he placed him with a female mannequin and with her face disfigured. (The sole fact that the Match Maker was missing his right index finger was the only reason Ethan found out about SKX, up until then Ethan had simply thought all the other cases had gone cold). The Match Maker Case There were nine serial killers Ethan was working on at the time Leland started his work. Leland had managed to go through seven of the nine before Ethan becoming aware of Leland's presence. It was the Match Maker case that lead to Leland's exposure. Having picked up a tip on a new crime scene believed to be caused by the Match Maker, Leland traveled there to investigate. However, Ethan and some other officers arrived shortly after and engaged Leland in a deadly game of cat and mouse, mistaking him as the Match Maker. Leland confronted Ethan, telling him that they were on the same "path of righteousness". Leland had stripped Ethan of his firearm previously, and killed the other two officers with it who had accompanied Ethan to the first crime scene. The Torturer Case Ethan figures out that SKX is targeting a new serial killer, The Torturer, who tortures his victims and drives them to commit suicide. It takes place in a school, where The Torturer has targeted a gym teacher who used to know him. Ethan finds out that shortly after the torturing, SKX has kidnapped The Torturer to copy his methods. Ethan finds where SKX took him and fights him, and is about to win. But then, Malcolm knocks Ethan out and tries to convince his nephew to stop this. Leland than knocks out Malcolm, and take him and Ethan to a nearby barn. Leland decides he wants to kill Ethan, but figures that cutting off his index finger like The Match Maker would be the most fitting. After cutting off his left index finger (even though The Match Maker was missing his right index finger), Malcolm knocks out Leland and Ethan and Malcolm escape. In the car, Ethan hears the shuffling of Leland in the trunk. After forcing Malcolm to pull over, Ethan goes around to the trunk, and draws his gun. Malcolm tries to convince you to spare him, but it is up to the player if you want to kill Leland or not, but it does not matter, since if you choose to spare him he takes out a gun and shoots himself. After the incident at Apple Seed Orchard Very little is known as to what happened to Leland after the events of the first game, but it is revealed in Condemned 2: Bloodshot, that after sustaining a gunshot wound to the face, Malcolm brought him to the abandoned Black Lake Lodge to nurse him back to health. Condemned 2 During the second game, it is revealed that Leland had indeed survived the gunshot wound he sustained in the first game. He now has a large hole on the right cheek and the left side has been nearly completely stripped away. He also has a large X carved into his forehead. During the game it is revealed that Leland killed his uncle and now wants to become a part of the cult that was hinted in the end of the first game named, "The Oro", who have created ways of generating sonic vibrations capable of sending people into violent fits of psychosis. He now hunts down members of this cult to study "how they work" and has experimented on the homeless with his own horrific metal appliances. After being captured by the SCU, Ethan Thomas manages to sneak aboard the bus that holds Leland and tries to get answers to who the Oro are. Leland escapes and crashes the bus into a nearby bowling alley which happens to be his base of operations (along with the school from the first game which has been altered with various contraptions and an arena with electrified fences). After Ethan manages to find his old boss Farrel and fight off the bums in the arena, Leland saves Ethan saying that it was "a future investment" and that he "looks forward to cutting Ethan open" and "learn your little secret." After that, Leland disappears. But at the end of the game a scene plays showing him receiving metal implants signifying that he had indeed been accepted into the Oro and might be an antagonist in the third installment. Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serial_Killer_X"